KOMUI LEE: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Mirus Infidus
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a KOMUI LEE unit! In order to unlock the fullest potential from your unit and most enjoy it, we highly recommend that you thoroughly read this manual.


**Disclaimer: **We take no responsibility for actions that your unit may take. Once you opened the box, the unit became your responsibility. Do not send us medical bills or lawsuits caused by your unit.

**Congratulations! **You are now the proud owner of your very own KOMUI LEE unit! In order to most thoroughly enjoy your unit and keep yourself as human as possible, we recommend that you study this manual intensively. We hope that you enjoy your experience with this mad scientist!

**Unit Specifications:**

Name: Komui Lee

Synonyms: Chief, Komui, psychopath doctor, Mr Beret, that guy with the curly hair and glasses who's obsessed with his sister, Crazy, Boss, Big Boss, Big Brother, Weirdo

Sex: Male

Age: 29

Height: 193 cm

Weight: 79 kg

Made in China

**Your KOMUI LEE comes with the following accessories:**

Two (2) coffee mugs

Assorted papers of a random quantity (note: all quantities are above 300 sheets)

One (1) white beret

One (1) white BLACK ORDER SCIENCE DIVISION coat

Two (2) pair eyeglasses

One (1) white turtleneck

One (1) pair white trousers

One (1) pair black leather shoes

One (1) pair pink bunny slippers

One (1) pair black socks

One (1) mega ANTI-AKUMA WEAPON™ repairs drill

Five (5) blow darts

One (1) blow dart tube

**Removing your KOMUI LEE from the package:**

Be very careful when taking your KOMUI LEE unit out of its original packaging. He will most likely attempt to break out of the packaging himself through the usage of his mega ANTI-AKUMA WEAPON™ repairs drill, so spare no time in opening the box. Do _not_ slash the box open with a knife, as your KOMUI LEE unit will take this wrong way and assume you were trying to injure him. He will be very angry with you for several hours.

In order to remove your KOMUI LEE unit from its box, first knock on the box and say, "I'm coming, Komui!" so that he won't be surprised when you suddenly burst the box open. Then, use a box cutter or safety scissors—whichever is currently on-hand—to cut the tape on the top flaps of the box. Your KOMUI LEE unit will jump out of the box immediately.

Note: Depending on your location, we may have had to ship your KOMUI LEE unit on a boat. The KOMUI LEE unit is prone to seasickness, so we advise that you have a glass of water and a towel ready, and large arrows/signs pointing to the bathroom in case he suffered a bout of seasickness.

**Programming**

Your KOMUI LEE unit is very versatile, and can be programmed to be nearly anything that you can think of. Here are a few suggestions to get your imagination going:

**Underground Doctor: **Does your life lack that romantic flair of danger that you yearn for? As an underground doctor, your KOMUI LEE unit will work on some of the most dangerous thugs in the criminal world. You may want to change your name/dye your hair/wear a bag over your head while in the presence of certain patients, though.

**Modern Artist: **Your KOMUI LEE unit is very fond of creating things. By default, he is an **Inventor**, but you can easily adapt this feature into a modern artist whose creations rock the world.

**Movie Producer: **Think that there are no good movies out these days? Your KOMUI LEE unit will create blockbuster movies that implement many special effects and traverse a wide range of themes, from action to romance to suspense. However, he will most likely insist that his sister unit LENALEE LEE plays the heroine, so don't get your hopes up about getting to be the heroine in a major movie.

**The KOMUI LEE unit comes in the following modes:**

Crazy Scientist (default): Your KOMUI LEE unit's default mode is Crazy Scientist. He will often invent strange robots/create dangerous substances for his amusement. Note: Keep him away from the chemicals cabinet.

Slave-driver Boss: The KOMUI LEE unit will take the position of leader in any situation in order to sit back and have his underlings work. Unless you enjoy sifting through countless books for hours on end when you could be getting some sleep, do not allow your KOMUI LEE unit to believe he is your superior.

Overbearing Brother: Your KOMUI LEE unit cares very deeply for his sister unit LENALEE LEE. If he even sees a picture of her, he will begin ranting about her and will beg you to buy a LENALEE LEE unit. If you already own a LENALEE LEE unit, he will not let her do anything without his consent, and will cling to her as if she were the last lifeboat on the Titanic (although he will believe that he is _her_ lifeboat).

Determined: When push comes to shove, you KOMUI LEE unit will spring into action. Or if he _really_ wants to do something. He won't take no for an answer and will most likely destroy a few things along the way.

Respectful/Dutiful Chief (locked): The Respectful/Dutiful Chief mode is an advanced version of the Determined mode. If there are serious issues that need to be addressed, and your KOMUI LEE unit believes that his underlings are ill-equipped to deal with them, he will enter Determined mode. If circumstances become dire, he will enter Respectful/Dutiful Chief mode, in which he can do anything. Don't worry, though, because in his Respectful/Dutiful Chief mode, this unit's Crazy Scientist mode is disabled.

**Available Upgrades:**

Vengeful Inventor: With the purchase of one (1) KOMLIN™ robotic unit, and any BLACK ORDER EXORCIST unit, your KOMUI LEE unit has the potential to unlock the Vengeful Inventor mode. Simply have your BLACK ORDER EXORCIST unit destroy the KOMLIN™ robotic unit, and Vengeful Inventor mode is unlocked in your KOMUI LEE unit. He will be heartbroken and angry, but you can sit back and laugh as he chases your BLACK ORDER EXORCIST unit with murderous intent.

Caring Brother: After purchasing one (1) LENALEE LEE unit, put her through some sort of hardship. The Caring Brother mode in your KOMUI LEE unit will unlock when he realizes that the LENALEE LEE unit is having trouble, and he will become a sensitive, wise big brother who watches out for his little sister. You can set up miniature cameras to capture him in this mode and swoon over his sweet attitude.

**Cleaning:**

Your KOMUI LEE unit really does work very hard, thus sometimes forgets to take care of certain hygiene-related needs. Remind him every once in a while to bathe. If after five days he hasn't emerged from his room, arrange a search party to sort through the mess in his room and force him to be a part of the outside world.

It would be wise to invest in a maid for your KOMUI LEE unit, as he tends not to notice the messes that constantly pile up around him.

**Food:**

This particular unit loves coffee. Always have a freshly-brewed pot of coffee available. If possible, have a LENALEE LEE unit prepare/deliver the coffee to your KOMUI LEE unit. This will make him very happy. He is not picky when it comes to other foodstuffs, but you may need to remind him to eat, as well.

**Relations with Other Units:**

ALLEN WALKER: The KOMUI LEE unit is fond of this unit, because he believes that this unit is a good, strong boy...who won't do anything to the LENALEE LEE unit.

LENALEE LEE: Buying this unit along with your KOMUI LEE unit will make your unit very happy. He is quite nearly obsessed with his sister unit, and goes to great lengths to ensure her safety/happiness.

LAVI: Your KOMUI LEE unit likes this unit for his strong fighting abilities and his vast knowledge, but is slightly distrustful of LAVI's actions when around LENALEE LEE.

KANDA YUU: As the KANDA YUU unit is perpetually ill-tempered, your KOMUI LEE unit will try not to do anything that would make this unit threaten to kill his teammates. However, that won't prevent him from messing with this unit for his own personal enjoyment. Your KOMUI LEE unit does trust the KANDA YUU unit around LENALEE LEE because it goes against this unit's programming to act in a sexual way at all (despite his mega hotness).

FROI TIEDOLL: Your KOMUI LEE unit will be friends with this unit, but will have to fight off protests from this unit that certain EXORCISTS™ should belong in his group.

CROSS MARIAN: Your KOMUI LEE unit expects much from the CROSS MARIAN unit, but is often let down when this unit disappears for months and returns with outstanding debts. However, your unit will recognize this unit's skills as an EXORCIST™ . Knowing that this unit is a drunk/womanizer, your unit will feel uneasy when his sister unit is alone with this unit.

BAK CHAN: Friends with this unit, your unit and the BAK CHAN unit will share many ideas. Both are in high-ranking science positions, though, so don't expect to understand a thing they talk about when they're together. Both love the LENALEE LEE unit, although this unit feels romantic love for her, which will inevitably anger your unit.

REEVER WENHAMM: This poor unit is the one that the KOMUI LEE unit dumps work on the most. This unit will make arguments to your unit about the workload, but in the end will submit to whatever your unit commands.

JOHNNY GILL: The JOHNNY GILL unit is eager to take orders from your unit, but has certain "issues" that get it into trouble and make your unit facepalm.

MALCOM ROUVELIER: Your unit does not get along with this unit. They will constantly butt heads, and this unit will always use his superior rank to try to win arguments. It's best not to let this unit know of any of your unit's plans, and vice versa. 

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ):**

Q: My KOMUI LEE unit keeps begging me to buy a LENALEE LEE unit. How do I get it to shut up?

A: Well, there's really only one solution: buy the unit. You could try telling your unit that the LENALEE LEE unit will be safer where she is, but this only works 27% of the time.

Q: I accidentally left the chemical cabinet open/left a large amount of money on the table and instructions to the local chemical plant and my KOMUI LEE unit has concocted a poison that turns people's hair purple and makes their fingernails turn black. What do I do?

A: You can try to force the antidote to this poison out of your unit, or invest in BLACK ORDER SCIENCE DIVISION units to deduce the antidote themselves. But, really, this is what you get for not following the instructions.

Q: When I opened the box, I found a robot wearing a beret instead of my KOMUI LEE unit. What's going on? Can I have a refund/exchange it?

A: Your KOMUI LEE unit appears to have made his way out of the box and put a KOMLIN™ robotic unit in his place. Feel free to enjoy your new robotic unit, or call customer support and they will gladly give you a full refund of the purchase price (excluding shipping and processing fees). If you really want your KOMUI LEE unit, though, keep the robot; your unit should come searching for it in due time.

**Trouble-shooting:**

Problem: My KOMUI LEE unit refuses to drink coffee.

Solution: Make sure that you're not trying to serve him instant coffee. He believes that it's an insult to true coffee. If you aren't giving him instant coffee, then buy a LENALEE LEE unit to serve him; this should immediately resolve the issue. However, if you are unable to afford this unit, then cosplay as a LENALEE LEE unit and try to serve him coffee. He will either be touched by the thought, or be disgusted that you thought you could even hold a candle to LENALEE LEE's radiance.

Problem: My KOMUI LEE unit has turned into a chibi and has been sitting in the emo corner for the last twelve hours (other extended period of time).

Solution: All units go into temporary bouts of depression due to trivial matters. Do one thing that makes him happy, and he should snap him right out of it, such as commenting on how dapper his beret makes him look today. If this doesn't work, try doing one additional thing. If this _still_ doesn't work, send him back immediately and we will send you a replacement unit.

**Warranty:**

No units are without their imperfections, but if, within ten years after purchasing your unit, your unit dies an unnatural death that you did not cause, we can a) replace your unit, free of charge (excluding shipping and processing fees) or b) give you a full refund of your purchase price (proof of ownership and payment price necessary, offer invalid in Northern Ireland, shipping and processing fees excluded.)

**Guarantee:**

Your KOMUI LEE unit will drastically change your life, and—by following the instructions listed in this manual—it will definitely be for the better (unless you're a cynical, pessimistic whiner who doesn't believe in happiness)! Enjoy your KOMUI LEE unit!

**Author's Note: **I couldn't help myself. After discovering these wonderful character manuals, this had to happen. And, to my knowledge, there haven't been any Komui manuals yet, so ta-da!

The format for this manual is a combination of the formatting of other various character manuals.

-man © Hoshino Katsura


End file.
